fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 32
"WAR" Makoto Suzuki vs. τ (Shown from an unspecified turn) τ controls 2 "Number 103: Ragnazero" and "Powerless Zone". Makoto controls 4 "Riders". Makoto's turn * Activates "Unending Journey", adding 2 "Riders" to his hand. * Fusion Summons "Light-Like Riding Rider", drawing 2 cards. ** τ activates the effect of one "Ragnazero", detaching its last material to destroy "Light-Like". * Special Summons 3 new "Riders" from his hand. ** "Line Rider" revives "Light-Like". ** "Lightning Rider" inflicts 800 damage (τ 1400 → 600). ** "Lion Rider" does nothing. * Attacks and destroys one "Number 103: Ragnazero" with "Light-Like Riding Rider" (τ 600 → 0). Makoto wins. Iekazu Honda vs. λ (Shown from an unspecified turn) λ's turn * Activates "Dark World Dealings", discarding "Stained Earth". * Activates "Roots of Evil", adding "Dark Calling" to his hand. * Activates "Dark Fusion", fusing "Evil HERO Malicious Edge" and "Evil HERO Infernal Shackles" into "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend". * Activates "Dark Calling", fusing "Evil HERO Infernal Shackles" and "Stained Earth" into "Evil HERO Dark Gaia" (ATK 5200). * Attacks and destroys "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" with "Dark Gaia" (Iekazu 1600 → 1500). * Attacks directly with "Malicious Edge" (Iekazu 1500 → 1400). ** Iekazu Special Summons "Tragoedia". Iekazu's turn * Activates his Set "Xyz Reborn", Special Summoning "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer". * Normal Summons "Morph King Stygi-Gell". ** Its Level becomes the Level of "Tragoedia", also Iekazu gains 1800 Life Points (Iekazu 1400 → 3200). * Overlays "Morph King Stygi-Gell" and "Tragoedia" to Xyz Summon "Railway Robo Crusher". * Activates "Limiter Removal" (Galaxy Destroyer: ATK 10000) (Robo Crusher: ATK 9600) * Attacks and destroys λ's monsters with his monsters (λ 2400 → 0). Iekazu wins. Mr. Kawasaki vs. ν (Shown from an unspecified turn) ν's turn * ν has "D.D. Unicorn Knight" in his hand and "Macro Cosmos" on his field. * Banishes Mr. Kawasaki's "Kuribandit" and his own "Angel of Zera" to Special Summon "D.D. Tuner". * Tunes "D.D. Tuner" and "D.D. Scout Plane" to Synchro Summon "Devastating Dragon Karma". ** Mr. Kawasaki activates his Set "Demise of the Land", activating "Backrow Wall". * Attacks Mr. Kawasaki directly with "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Devastating Dragon Karma". ** Mr. Kawasaki activates the effect of "Swift Scarecrow" in his hand. * As the turn ends, Mr. Kawasaki's "Destiny Board" places the "Spirit Message "L"" in the field, completing the board. Mr. Kawasaki wins. Ethan Ida vs. π (Shown from an unspecified turn) π's turn * Synchro Summons "Blood Mefist". ** The effect of "Bloody Sprite" activates (Ethan 3300 → 2700). *** The effect of "Dark Room of Nightmare" activates (Ethan 2700 → 2400). * Attacks "Stealth Ninja Ishida" with "Blood Mefist". ** Ethan activates the effect of "Yomi Samurai" in his hand. Ethan's turn * The effect of "Blood Mefist" activates (Ethan 2400 → 1800). controls "Stealth Ninja Ishida" and "[[The Army's Bonds]"] ** The effect of "Dark Room of Nightmare" activates (Ethan 1800 → 1500). * Still during Ethan's Standby Phase, π activates his Set "Assault Mode Activate", upgrading "Blood Mefist" into "Blood Mefist/Assault Mode". Its effect activates. ** Ethan activates the effect of "Samurai Gardna" in his hand. *** The effect of "The Army's Bonds" is activated. Ethan sends "Chain Ninja" to the Graveyard. * Activates "Lightning Vortex", destroying π's "Blood Mefist/Assault Mode". ** Before being destroyed, the effect of "Blood Mefist/Assault Mode" activates (Ethan 1500 → 1200). *** The effect of "Dark Room of Nightmare" activates (Ethan 1200 → 900). ** Ethan activates the effect of "Chain Ninja" to prevent "Blood Mefist" from being Special Summoned back. * Activates "Battle Reward". * Attacks directly with "Stealth Ninja Ishida" five times times due to its original materials + two times due to the extra materials obtained through the effect of "Battle Reward" (π 2700 → 2100 → 1500 → 900 → 300 → 0). Ethan wins. Nagi vs. γ (Shown from an unspecified turn) Nagi's turn * γ activates his Set "Infestation" to Special Summon 2 "Maxx "C"" to Nagi's field. ** The effect of "Fire Fly" activates. *** Nagi activates her Set "Rainbow Life" (Nagi 3000 → 5800) controls "[http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Confronting_the_%22C%22 Confronting the "C"" and "Fire Fly" equipped with "Double Arms"; Nagi controls "Zolga", "Surprising "C"", "Flying "C"" and 2 "Maxx "C""] ** The effect of "Surprising "C"" activates, letting γ draw 1 card. * Tributes "Zolga, "Flying "C"" and "Surprising "C"" to Tribute Summon "Fairylord Parshath". ** The effect of "Zolga" activates (Nagi 5800 → 7800). * Attacks and destroys "Confronting the "C"" with "Fairylord Parshath", whose ATK is 6700 (γ 3600 → 0). Nagi wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Category:chapters